


The Small Things

by Reidluver



Series: Gentle and Caring Strength [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Borra, Drabble, F/M, First Date, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Korra feels like a normal girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble I wrote for a friend's birthday who also is a Borra fan. :)

Korra collapsed on her bed and looked up at the ceiling with an enormous grin on her face. She and Bolin had their first official date together and it went better than expected.

They went dancing, fed the turtleducks, played an impromptu game of tag with Skoochy, brainstormed jokes to play on Mako, and simply walked around Republic City, hand in hand.

It was nice to be taken care of. Korra thought it would bother her, but Bolin’s chivalry was genuine and he made her feel special. Not Avatar special, but Korra special.

She could easily get used to this.


End file.
